Pacify her
by Fredua
Summary: Dirigió su mirada a Jean y supo que necesitaba alejarse de la feliz pareja lo más rápido posible. Oyó al mayor invitarlo a cenar, río internamente mientras salía del hotel, ya podría verlo mas tarde.


_**Sumary:**_ Dirigió su mirada a Jean y supo que necesitaba alejarse de la feliz pareja lo más rápido posible. Oyó al mayor invitarlo a cenar, río internamente mientras salía del hotel, ya podría verlo más tarde.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ El dibujo de la portada pertenece a (gambitfairy. tumblr. com) y me otorgó permiso de utilizar el dibujo, yo solo puse el título a la imagen.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo el fic.

* * *

 _ **Tired, blue boy walks my way**_

 _ **Holding a girl's hand**_

 _ **That basic bitch leaves finally**_

 _ **Now I can take her man**_

Otabek observó al rubio gritarle a Isabella defendiendo a sus fans. Le agradaba el pequeño, quizás podrían llegar a ser amigos, ya compartían el odio hacia la prometida del canadiense.

Dirigió su mirada a Jean y supo que necesitaba alejarse de la feliz pareja lo más rápido posible. Oyó al mayor invitarlo a cenar, río internamente mientras salía del hotel, ya podría verlo más tarde.

Cenó solo en un pequeño restaurante de la ciudad y volvió a su habitación. Al entrar no se sorprendió al encontrar a Leroy sentado en su cama con una sonrisa "al fin se liberó de ella" pensó mientas se quitaba su chaqueta de cuero y la depositaba suavemente en la silla junto a la entrada.

 _ **Someone told me, "Stay away from things that aren't yours."**_

 _ **But was he yours, if he wanted me so bad?**_

El menor sabía que estaba mal, el moreno estaba comprometido y ambos eran contrincantes. Pero sinceramente le importaba una mierda: solo quería sentirlo cerca suyo.

Caminó lentamente hasta llegar a él. Si no recordaba mal había comenzado con esto en el anterior Grand Prix, cuando Isabella Yang era una simple fanática con sueños de salir con su ídolo.

Al llegar a su lado se tiró sobre el moreno sin dudarlo, y comenzó a besar su cuello lentamente. Cuando lo sintió gruñir bajo su toque supo que ya había comenzado a perder la paciencia.

— _Calma Leroy, ¿tanto me extrañabas?_ — preguntó con sorna mientras se sentaba sobre el mayor y se quitaba la remera de un tirón. Pudo percibir la mirada cargada de deseo que le dirigía el canadiense mientras observaba su torso desnudo. Al principio llego a sentirse cohibido, Otabek nunca había sido tan deseado como con Jean, y eso le encantaba.

Se agachó con lentitud hasta llegar a la boca del mayor y ahí lo besó con pasión, con deseo. Su acompañante no tardó en reaccionar y respondió al beso con la misma intensidad mientras se dedicaba a tocar todo su cuerpo.

— _No tanto como me extrañaste a mí_ —respondía su amante con una mueca de superioridad notando como Altin temblaba bajo sus caricias al tiempo en el que intentaba quitar su propia remera fallando totalmente. El kazajo soltó una carcajada al ver el acto penoso del mayor e intentó ayudarlo a despojarse de su vestimenta.

Cuando pudo reaccionar Jean se encontraba totalmente desnudo debajo de él. Adoraba tenerlo así: se veía tan vulnerable. Bajó su mano izquierda y comenzó a masturbarlo tranquilamente, sintió al moreno tensarse bajo su toque. Sabía que si continuaba con ese movimiento se vendría pronto y no quería eso, necesitaba recuperar el tiempo perdido. Retiró su mano y terminó de quitarse la poca ropa que le quedaba.

Se deslizó hacia abajo con tranquilidad y comenzó a repartir besos por todo el miembro de Jean. Sintió como su acompañante tomaba con fuerza sus cabellos mientras intentaba ahogar un gemido.

— _No juegues conmigo, Beka_ —susurró el canadiense con voz ronca. Otabek sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, pero como adoraba quemarse. Sin perder más tiempo lo introdujo en su boca y comenzó a subir y bajar cada vez más deprisa. Notó como JJ se aferraba a las sábanas mientras le suplicaba que pare, por primera vez hizo caso a sus suplicas y volvió a acomodarse frente a él. No puedo evitar morder su cuello, su piel era suave y poseía un aroma a vainilla embriagador, sabía que mañana amanecería con una marca bastante visible, pero no era él quien tendría que dar explicaciones a la joven prometida.

Buscó con desesperación el lubricante que guardaba en el cajón de la mesa de luz, necesitaba prepararlo rápido porque no sabía cuánto tiempo podría aguantar al tenerlo tan cerca. Con paciencia comenzó a introducirse en él mientras se detenía a mirarlo: sus ojos lo miraban con lujuria mientras se retorcía buscando más fricción, sus labios rojos después de haberlos mordido durante tanto tiempo se encontraban entre abiertos en busca de aire, su fuertes y largas piernas se enroscaban en sus caderas atrayéndolo más a él... los gemidos no tardaron en llegar, pudo sentir como Jean enterraba sus uñas en su espalda mientras él mordía salvajemente su cuerpo.

Cuando estaba bajo su dominio Jean Jacques Leroy dejaba de ser ese rey altivo y egocéntrico para convertirse en un joven inexperto y manejable a su antojo. En sus escasos encuentros Otabek logró descubrir esa parte de él que nadie conocía. Porque no todo era sexo entre ellos, a veces solían hablar de sus sueños, sus miedos, sus deseos. Ambos habían dejado al descubierto todo lo que eran. Se desnudaron frente al otro en cuerpo y alma. Y es que el mayor error del kazajo fue enamorarse de él...

Notó a Jean correrse al tiempo en el que curvaba su espalda y volvía a besarlo. Con una última estocada se vino el también, cada vez que lo hacían sentía como tocaba el cielo con las manos, Jean era glorioso. Agitado se recostó a su lado mientas sonreía, nunca se cansaría del cuerpo de este hombre.

— _Te extrañe Beka_ — susurró el rey mientras abrazaba al menor por la espalda y lo atraía a su pecho. El kazajo sintió como su corazón se aceleraba con esas simples palabras.

— _Yo también_ —se limitó a contestar mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba que el sueño lo llevase lejos.

 _ **Pacify her she's getting on my nerves**_

 _ **You don't love her stop lying with those words**_

Obviamente al otro día despertó solo. Jean dejó una simple nota que decía "nos vemos esta noche" y una corona dibujada en la esquina, era un idiota.

Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió al café del hotel. Allí encontró al resto de los competidores, saludó a todos con un movimiento de cabeza. Se sentó al lado de Katsuki, frente al canadiense y a su prometida. Pudo notar como el mayor no le quitaba la vista de encima, lo reprendió mentalmente ¿acaso no podía ser más obvio? Pensó: solo faltaba un cartel neón sobre su cabeza que diga "tuve sexo con Otabek Altin" así todos en esa mesa podrían enterarse.

Sabía que Isabella no era idiota y algo sospechaba, al menos era la única explicación para las miradas de odio que la chica le dirigía cada vez que estaba cerca de la pareja. Por un lado le daba lastima: ella vivía en su fantasía mientras que su prometido se escapaba a su habitación cada noche, pero por el otro lado se sentía mal por sí mismo ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a aguantar ser el amante en las sombras cuando ambos sabían que lo prefería a él?.

Se levantó de golpe, y sin saludar a nadie se fue, necesitaba pasar un tiempo a solas.

 _ **I can't stand her whining**_

 _ **Where's her binky now? And loving her seems tiring**_

 _ **So boy, just love me, down, down, down**_

 _ **Someone told me, "Stay away from things that aren't yours."**_

 _ **But was he yours, if he wanted me so bad?**_

Volvió al hotel más tarde de lo que esperaba. Había pasado todo el día con su nuevo amigo Yuri Plisetsky, el joven era bastante agradable, y logró distraerse un rato de su drama con Leroy.

Fue directamente a su habitación y encontró al canadiense sentado en su cama con una expresión seria en el rostro. Sabía que dos horas era mucho tiempo para hacerlo esperar, pero el mayor muchas veces lo dejó plantado porque su novia iba a enterarse de todo.

— _Veo que tu salida con Plisetsky duró más de lo esperado ¿No Altin? Estoy esperando mi premio por el tercer lugar_ — Otabek no puedo evitar echarse a reír ¿acaso Jean estaba celoso? Se sentó al lado suyo y comenzó a besarlo, no quería discutir con él ahora, el Grand Prix había finalizado y verse iba a ser complicado.

Volvió a hacerlo suyo como como tantas otras noches. A veces odiaba esto, siempre en una habitación diferente de hotel, escondidos como si amarse fuese un delito y tocarse una abominación. Se dejó llevar una vez más por la excitación del momento, permitió que su colonia invadiera sus fosas nasales y lo embriagara totalmente mientas que sus manos lo recorrían como si el canadiense necesitase memorizar con su tacto cada curva de su cuerpo.

 _ **Pacify her she's getting on my nerves**_

 _ **You don't love her, stop lying with those words**_

A la mañana siguiente despertó sin muchas ganas de levantarse, hoy cada uno debía volver a su país para entrenar, sinceramente no tenía muchas ganas de separarse del mayor. Al abrir los ojos se sorprendió al notar que Leroy se encontraba allí, mirándolo fijamente.

— _Era hora que decidieras despertarte, el desayuno que pedí ya debe estar frío_ —comentó mientras sonreía despreocupadamente— _Isabella y yo somos historia Beka, anoche terminé con ella. No te lo dije porque quería que fuera una sorpresa pero te dormiste rápidamente_ —agregó al ver la cara de desconcierto del menor al hecho de que Jean pasase la noche junto a él y no junto a su prometida— _me sorprende que no lo hayas notado mi cara_ —y efectivamente tenía razón, JJ tenía un leve tono rojizo en su mejilla izquierda probablemente producto de su ex-prometida.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzó a los brazos del mayor y lo besó con felicidad, era extraño pensar que él era lo suficientemente bueno para hacerlo terminar con su bella novia.

No quería imaginarse la cara de Isabella cuando se crucen por el hotel...

* * *

Me gustaría mucho saber que les pareció, fue la primera vez que escribo una relación sexual y la verdad no tengo idea como quedó.

También me gustaría saber que opinan de ésta extraña pareja.

¡Espero leerlos pronto!


End file.
